


After The Sugar Rush

by RealmOfTan



Series: The Life of Synthesizers [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Candy, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfTan/pseuds/RealmOfTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yūma and Gakupo wants to take a break from the life of song synthesizers by bugging their systems. They take it easy and watches a movie and talks, but when night comes and Yūma gets drowsy after a sugar rush it gets Gakupo in the mood for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago before my English language skills grew better. It was a request from a dear friend of mine who were caught in this fandom, and I decided to write one fanfiction which later became an entire series. I hope you like it! My friend also drew some smexy pictures for this, so check them out here if you wish!: http://tan-chansstories.blogspot.se/2012/01/vocaloid-fanfiction-after-sugar-rush.html

Someone knocked on the door. It was late in the evening and Gakupo had been watching TV on the couch. He didn’t even have time to shout “Come in” before the person opened the door and stepped inside. Yūma stepped inside the apartment and headed right to the dark brown leather armchair next to the couch like he had done that hundreds of times before.

“I’m beat! I think my vocal cords are traumatized,” he sighed with a ragged voice and cleared his throat.

“How come?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma gave him a tired smile.

“I had this girl trying to make a song with me and she totally killed my voice. It sounded awful and it totally felt like she was torturing me. It’s tough to be a song synthesizer,” he answered.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. It would be nice to take some days off, but because we are programs the humans think that we never get tired. We’re lucky if no one uses us for a few hours.”

Yūma smiled a vicious smile and stood up from the armchair and walked up to Gakupo to lean closer and say:

“That’s where my plan…” His voice broke off in a weird squeaky noise and he blushed and cleared his throat and continued: “… comes in. I have figured out what we could do to get a few days off. Don’t tell this to the other Vocaloids. Especially not Miku because she will definitely tell on us – that damn ‘Ms. Goodie-two-shoes’.”

Gakupo stared at Yūma with a huge question mark over his head.

“What plan?” he asked, and Yūma smiled even more viciously.

“We’ll program a bug in our systems. When the owner starts the program and tries to play the words with our voice the voice will be replaced with a random noise instead.”

Gakupo stared at Yūma. Was the guy serious?! But it didn’t sound like a bad plan if the bug would only last for a few days.

“You mean you’ll worsen the noise-bug that you already have programmed in your system?”

Yūma stood up and looked like a teacher as he explained:

“That noise-bug is the result of people trying to use my voice in weird songs that I don’t like. So I felt like I had to do something and so I programmed a bug in my system. But you are correct – I’ll make…” His voice broke off in a weird squeaky noise again and he blushed again. His vocal cords were really tired. He cleared his throat and continued: “I’ll make the bug worse so that I don’t have to use my voice in my program for a while.”

“That’s pretty evil of you, isn’t it?” Gakupo asked, and then he chuckled and said: “You’re like a diva, or better yet a little spoiled princess who stomps her heel to the floor when you don’t get what you want.”

He burst out in laugher as Yūma stared at him with a furious look in the eyes.

“I’ll tie you up with your damned long hair and let you starve to death if you won’t shut…” Again his voice broke off in a squeaky noise. “… won’t shut up!”

That made Gakupo laugh even harder and he almost fell down from the couch. Yūma got so angry it felt like he would blow steam from his ears, and he took a hold of the collar to Gakupo’s jinbaori and pulled him close to glare at him with a street punk look.

“It’s not funny! Stop laughing!” he yelled, and Gakupo dried some tears from his eyes. He had been laughing so hard that tears were filling up in his eyes.

“Sorry, sorry! Don’t tie me up in my hair. It’s just that I can’t help it. You sound so cute when your voice squeaks,” he said and took a deep breath to calm down.

Yūma let go of his collar and slumped down on the couch next to Gakupo with his arms crossed and with a sour expression on his face while looking at the program shown on the TV.

“So how will I do the bug in my system? I guess we have different kind of coding in our systems because we’re from different companies,” Gakupo asked, and Yūma sighed and said:

“You just replace your own voice with the random noise. It’s that easy actually.”

“Is that so? Shall we get to it immediately? The sooner we bug our systems the sooner we get to take a break.”

Yūma smiled a bright smile and looked at Gakupo.

“Now you’re talking! Let’s go!” he said and stood up from the couch. But Gakupo didn’t get up in a few seconds. He was trying to burn the image of Yūma’s smile into his brain so that he’ll never forget it. It had been so sweet. It was rare for Yūma to smile like that. He mostly had his “I don’t care”-expression on his face and didn’t even so much as to try to smile if he wasn’t in the mood. And mostly he never was in the mood. The only time he smiled was when he had some mischievous plans in the works – like today.

“Hey! What are you spacing off for? Get your ass from the couch and bug the hell out of your system,” he then heard Yūma say from somewhere behind him, and he snapped out from his daydreaming and got up.

“Yeah, yeah! I’m coming!”

Much later that night – after they had bugged their systems – they sat in front of the TV watching an action movie with snacks in form of chips and candy on the living room table and a cup of hot chocolate and tea in their hands. They both had a blanket around themselves to make it cozier. Yūma needed something hot to calm his sour throat, and Gakupo had served him hot chocolate – the thing he knew Yūma always liked. He himself was sipping green tea like always. He thought it was so cute of Yūma to like hot chocolate. He was like a child when it came to drinks and food. Yūma was so picky that he even had to have his sausages cut into small octopuses, or else he wouldn’t eat it. And he loved candy.

Of course Yūma would never admit to him liking childish things. He was actually very mature when needed and liked the latest fasion, but mostly he had this childish aura around him. He would get a lot of weird whims from time to time. Once he cosplayed as Scar from the Lion King, and another time he trashed a neighboring store while singing his heart out. Luckily no one was in the store at that time for some reason, so Yūma wasn’t arrested for doing so. The fans seemed to like it though. He had also burned down his own house by accident, and he was not driving his MC in a safe manner. You never knew what was going on in Yūma’s head, and the thing Gakupo really liked about him was that he was so unpredictable.

He’s crazy, but I like that part of him. He’s interesting, he thought while smiling.

He wouldn’t say it out loud, but Gakupo had some deeper feelings for Yūma than friendship. He knew that if he would confess to Yūma he would get a smacking he would never forget because of Yūma’s hot temper. So to just stay like this watching an action movie with a blanket around them and enjoying each other’s company like friends was okay.

Or was it?

Gakupo admitted that he just wanted Yūma all to himself. He wanted to tell him he loved him. He wanted to show him he loved him.

But that’s impossible, isn’t it?, he thought and took a sip from his now cold tea.

Suddenly he felt a small thump against his left shoulder and looked at the heaviness that pressed against him. Yūma had fallen asleep and he had slumped against Gakupo. Gakupo smiled and pulled up the blanket to cover Yūma with it.

“You always fall asleep after drinking hot chocolate and eating candy,” he said and caressed Yūma’s pink hair with his long fingers.

Yūma always got a sugar rush after consuming something with sugar in it, and he would be very energetic. Just a moment ago he had been laughing and pointing at the TV saying how funny the explosion in the movie had been. But when the sugar rush ended he would get very tired and fall asleep immediately no matter if there was a WWIII going on outside the window.

After the movie ended and Gakupo began to feel tired too he poked at Yūma to try and wake him up.

“Hey, wake up. You can’t sleep out here. You’ll get a cold,” he said quietly, but Yūma just mumbled something and took a heavy breath and continued sleeping. “Damn you. Why do you have to look so cute and defenseless when you sleep? I might do something bad to you if you don’t wake up.”

But a voice startled him:

“I’ll slice you up with my wakizashi if you dare to touch me,” Yūma muttered and sat up to try and wake up. He looked a little groggy from the drowsiness. “What time is it?” he then asked and looked around the room searching for a clock with half closed eyes.

“It’s early in the morning. Do you want to crash here? I have a queen sized bed so there wouldn’t be any problems.”

“If it’s okay then I gladly accept your offer. I’m so tired I think I see stars,” Yūma said and yawned.

Gakupo showed Yūma to the bedroom and prepared the other side of the bed for Yūma. When the bed was finished Yūma threw himself face down on it and hugged the pillow.

“Hey! You shouldn’t sleep with your clothes on. They’ll get messed up,” Gakupo said with a lecturing tone, but Yūma made a complaining noise and said:

“I’m too tired to care.”

Gakupo sighed and turned Yūma on his back and began to undress him.

“Jeez! You’re like a child. Be more adult like, would you?” he sighed and pulled Yūma’s gloves off and then continued with the jacket.

“I don’t want to,” Yūma mumbled back and was already falling asleep even if Gakupo was tugging on his shoes.

Yūma was always like this. His attitude was complicated. Normally he was so uninterested in everything and acted like a cool punk, but at times like these he was so defenseless and innocent that it made Gakupo wonder if Yūma actually was pretending to be an uninterested cool punk. Was he just acting because he still hadn’t found his right personality?

Gakupo didn’t like the thought of Yūma not having the right to an own avatar like Gakupo and the others from Vocaloid2. Except for Yūma and his big sister Mizki everybody else from the 2nd Vocaloid series had an official avatar and knew who they were from the start.

It must have been hard for him and his sister to find their personalities. For months they didn’t know what or who they were, but then he and Mizki each got an unofficial design that is today considered to be the unofficially official ones. It must have been chaotic for the two in the beginning…

Yūma’s and Mizki’s story was kind of sad. The siblings were the tragic ones in the 2nd Vocaloid series. Gakupo could remember when he first met Yūma. Yūma had been confused and unsure of everything he did and said. But when he got his “true” unofficial design he had grabbed it desperately almost like a human who had travelled across a desert for days and was given a bottle of water. It had been Yūma’s turning point to a healthier lifestyle. He had accepted the unofficial design without a doubt and tried to live up to it as best as he could.

Maybe that’s the reason why he’s so complicated? To be thrown into a life of insecurity must’ve left scars on both him and his sister.

“Hey, lift your ass a little. Your pants are so tight I have a hard time understanding how you can move in them,” Gakupo complained and opened the zipper. Suddenly he blushed as he got a self-conscious thought in his mind while doing so.

He swallowed hard and took a hold of the lining of Yūma’s pants and pulled, but they were tight.

“Yūma! Work with me here. You have to take them off!”

“Shut up and let me sleep. Is it that fun to undress me? Pervert…” Yūma muttered and looked at Gakupo with sleepy eyes that looked dreamy.

Damn him! Why does he make that face?! It makes me want to jump him!, Gakupo thought panicked. He was really trying to control himself but Yūma made it harder for him to do so. Gakupo was so self-conscious that he didn’t know what to do or think anymore.

As his thoughts and feelings got more and more out of control his brain suddenly shut down and he sighed. He climbed up on the bed on all fours with Yūma under him, and his long purple hair fell graciously to his sides like it was screening them both off from reality. Yūma stared at Gakupo while holding his breath. He looked suddenly nervous and unsure.

I want to break him and then puzzle him back together so that he’ll be mine and mine alone, Gakupo thought and closed the distance between him and Yūma.

As he was about to kiss the lips in front of him he felt how something took a hold of his shoulders and pushed him away. “What are you…?!” he heard a familiar voice say and saw how Yūma’s lips moved. But he just put more weight on the hands that were pushing him back and reached out for Yūma’s lips.

Yūma felt how his lips were covered and sealed with Gakupo’s. He was so shocked he first didn’t know what to do or what to think. But as he felt something wet try to get into his mouth he reacted by instinct and turned his head to the side. The kiss which was covering his lips fell to his neck instead and continued kissing him there.

“What are you doing?! Get off of me, you pervert!” he yelled. He was suddenly wide awake.

“No. I can’t do that,” he heard a voice whisper next to his ear. He shuddered. It tickled all over his body as he felt the breath next to his ear. It was a sensation he had never felt before.

“Why?”

“Because it feels like my heart will explode if I stop now.”

“What?!”

“I didn’t want to do this, but I can’t stop myself anymore. I love you, Yūma. I love you and always have ever since I saw you for the first time. At that time you looked so helpless and defenseless that I just wanted to hold and comfort you.”

“But I’m not gay!” Yūma shouted, and Gakupo laughed and looked at him with a teasing smile.

“Your hair is pink and you have pink hearts everywhere. How can you say you’re not gay?” he laughed, and Yūma blushed and looked up at him.

“It’s how I was designed! I can’t help it,” he protested, but Gakupo chuckled and closed the distance between his and Yūma’s lips again.

“Of course you can. If you’re not happy with the design you can choose another one. Your design is not official so you can choose between the many different unofficial designs out there if you want to. But you won’t because this design is the one that makes you happy. Isn’t it?”

“Maybe that’s true. But just because I happen to have pink hair and like pink hearts doesn’t mean it makes me gay,” Yūma protested, but he wasn’t sure if he himself agreed on what he said.

He hadn’t shown any romantic interest in other Vocaloids, not female or male. Sure, he thought that Rin Kagamine was cute, but so was Utatane Piko. And he liked Gumi too. But he wasn’t romantically interested in them. But there was an exception. It had been a girl long ago who he wrote love letters to for a very long time. But she was already deceased.

I haven’t really explored that part of me yet where I can think about loving someone who is in my arm’s reach, he thought. I’m still too young of a Vocaloid to know what I actually want. I’m just little more than a year old. I just figured my personality out. But there’s still much more to discover.

But what about Gakupo? What did he feel about him?

I like him a lot. He was the one who stood by my side when I was new and he helped me a lot. He’s the only one I really trust. But do I … love him?

“Listen,” he said and looked up at Gakupo with a serious and mature gaze. “I haven’t really found myself out yet. I have a lot of things to discover about myself and I want it to take the time it takes. I don’t want to rush into anything.”

Gakupo smiled and caressed his cheek with his long fingers.

“If I wait someone else will take you away from me. I won’t let that happen. I know you’re unsure but why not figure that part of yourself out right here and now? Why wait? And if you discover you like it, then why not take the chance and let me love you?”

Yūma smiled a wry smile.

“You’re a slick talker, you know that?” he said, and Gakupo laughed.

“I would do anything to have you. So I’ll be as slick as I have to. So did it work?” he answered, and this time Yūma felt how his lips turned into a real smile. “And now you’re smiling that handsome smile of yours again. Do you have any idea how I feel every time I see that smile of yours?”

“Have you any idea how embarrassing that sounds?” Yūma complained and blushed so bad that even his ears turned red.

“I must admit that is sounds a bit cheesy,” Gakupo said and thought about it.

“A bit? That was an understatement.”

Gakupo chuckled and then fixated his eyes on Yūma. He looked suddenly very serious.

“Do you want to try it out?” he then asked, and Yūma’s head went blank for a while.

He didn’t know how or what to answer to that kind of question. His heart beat like crazy and his head was spinning like it was out of control. He had to be true to himself that he liked Gakupo’s weight on top of him, and his voice calmed him. It felt safe and nice. Even the other man’s fragrance made him feel safe.

“Are you scared?” Gakupo’s lips said in front of him.

Was he? Yūma didn’t really know if his heart beat so hard because he was scared, nervous or something else. Or maybe it was everything at the same time? But if he felt so safe why was he not able to understand his own feelings?

“I … don’t really know. Nervous maybe,” Yūma mumbled as he stared into those purple eyes.

Gakupo gave him a warm smile and caressed him over his cheek.

“I’m nervous too. I haven’t done anything like this before,” he said with a little laugh, and Yūma smiled nervously. “So what do you say? Do you want to explore this thing called love with me?” he then asked, and Yūma blushed again.

“I … don’t know.”

Yūma saw Gakupo come closer again and felt warm lips seal his own. The kisses attacked him gently again and again. He wasn’t sure what to believe anymore, but he wondered if it would be worth the shot to actually try it out?

If I’m thinking that it would be okay, then will it be alright of me to accept this?, he thought. Yes. It is alright. I will make it alright if I have to. I feel safe with him. Then why throw it away?

Sure, he was confused but someone was serious about him. And that person was the one he trusted and liked the most. Now that person was kissing him gently and showing him affection he never had experienced before. It felt good and he felt happy. He wanted to smile. That smile was growing more and more inside the left part of his chest, in his…

… in my heart.

The realization made him put his arms around Gakupo’s neck and pulled him as close as he could. He felt the purple hair cool his skin as he covered it with his arms. It was soft and smooth and gave him a very pleasant feeling. And the warmth mixing between them gave him a weird fever.

I want this. I want him!

Their kisses grew deeper and Yūma dared to open his mouth and accept Gakupo’s tongue inside. It tickled and tingled everywhere as they played with each other’s tongues, and hearing and feeling Gakupo’s breath against his cheeks almost made Yūma’s head numb. He wanted to undress the man. If not completely, then just a little. He wanted the feeling of skin against skin, and so he opened the small lace closing Gakupo’s jinbaori and then pulled the garment off his shoulders. It was thrown to the floor and the stripping continued in a careful manner. Neither of them rushed it.

The hands tracing all over Yūma’s body made him release a lustful sigh. As he opened his dreamy eyes a little he saw Gakupo smiling back at him – his eyes also dreamy.

It feels like I’m drowning. But it’s a pleasant feeling, Yūma thought and closed his eyes again and let his hands trace Gakupo’s back downwards and tried to imagine how it looked like with them in the bed tangled up in each other. His hands stopped at the man’s hip and he pulled it closer until he felt the heaviness against his most sensitive part. He wasn’t hesitating at all but he kept his eyes closed. It felt embarrassing to see the look on Gakupo’s face, and he felt so vulnerable that keeping his eyes closed made it much easier on him.

“Are you ready?” he heard a voice say from above him.

“Yes.”

He felt strong hands take a hold of his thighs, spreading them apart as a warm body placed itself between them, and then something hard pushed against him and almost immediately slipped its tip inside. Gakupo had prepared him very carefully. They both had actually no idea how to do it because it was the first time for both of them. But they had figured that maybe it was too tight to enter without any preparation, and they had worked on it to make the first time good for both of them.

At first Yūma held his breath, but as the hardness pushed deeper and deeper he released his breath more and more.

“Are you okay?”

He opened his eyes and looked up at those handsome eyes in front of him. Gakupo’s hair was really long and it was spread all over the bead. But it was comfortable with the purple hair hiding them from the world outside. It was just the two of them there. Nothing else existed.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” he answered with a whisper, and Gakupo smiled even more warmly and then continued to push his way inside. “Oh!”

He noticed that Gakupo stopped as he let out that little cry of his.

“Am I hurting you?” he heard the man ask, and he shook his head.

“No… Quite the opposite: It felt really good there,” he mumbled embarrassed, and Gakupo chuckled and kissed him deeply and continued pushing at that special spot.

Yūma’s voice came out without him being able to control it. It spilled from his lips inside Gakupo’s mouth and as their lips parted he took a deep breath and sighed loudly. He listened to Gakupo’s panting and moans as he also enjoyed the act, and it made Yūma even more fevered. He put his arms around the man’s neck and clung to him as the tempo became mush faster and harder. He felt a total bliss and they both indulged themselves in each other.

When morning came Yūma woke up by someone kissing his cheek, and as he opened his eyes he saw a salver with breakfast on it in front of him on the bed.

“I figured you’d be tired so I made some breakfast for you,” Gakupo said and brushed back Yūma’s bangs from his eyes.

“Breakfast on the bed… Wow!” he smiled and sat up. Immediately he got kissed on his lips and he mumbled between the kisses: “Thank you.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Gakupo then asked, and Yūma nodded.

“Surprisingly it doesn’t hurt at all as I thought it would. It didn’t hurt then, and it doesn’t hurt now.”

“I’m so glad to hear that. I was a bit nervous for your sake.”

Yūma picked up a sandwich with cheese and ham on it along with some cucumber and tomato, and took a bite.

“Now I know what to do when it’s your turn to be the receiver,” he then said and looked thoughtful, but Gakupo cleared his throat and looked a bit nervous.

“Yeah… About that. You see, I was thinking of you being the woman in this relationship. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle the embarrassment of being a receiver.”

Yūma stopped as he was about to take another bite, and he turned his angry look at Gakupo.

“What did you say?” he asked with a demonic voice.

Gakupo laughed nervously and waved his hands in front of him.

“Don’t take it the wrong way. It’s just that you’re more suited to be the woman and me the man.”

Yūma crushed the sandwich in his hand and stood up from the bed. Gakupo was already on his feet and backed away from him.

“I’m the woman? What the hell…?” Yūma growled, and Gakupo felt the cold sweat make his bathrobe damp. “So you just thought that I would accept it just like that and not be allowed to stick my d*** in you and have some fun too?”

“Didn’t you have plenty of fun last night? And besides, it’s not like you’ll get pregnant so it’s no big deal,” Gakupo stammered with a stiff smile.

Yūma threw the sandwich to the floor and yelled:

“You shitty little eggplant! I’ll show you what’s the big deal, you little…!” Then he dashed after Gakupo, who fled like a rabbit being hunted by a fox.

“Waaaah!”

“Stop running! I’ll shove this ***** up in your *** and then I’ll ***** with the ****** and after that it won’t feel embarrassing to have me sticking my d*** inside you, alright?!”

“I’m sorry but I don’t believe in shock therapy! Waaah!”

Let’s just assume that they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English if it's bad. It's my third language and I wasn't that good with it when I wrote this. (@_@)


End file.
